El mejor regalo
by FloorSHSU
Summary: Sasuke por un ataque de celos se va de la casa en el día mas especial para Sakura, ella enojada también desaparece, pero lo que no sabe es que al regresar se encontraría con algo muy bonito. Dedicado a Sakura Haruno por su cumpleaños. AU/Lemmon.


Buenoooo, se que ya pasaron días del cumpleaños de Sakura pero con una amiga muy cercana hicimos este One-shot dedicado a Sakura. Espero lo disfruten n.n 

* * *

Maldita sea! quien en su sano juicio se atrevía a molestar sus tranquilas mañanas junto a Sasuke? Siendo las 8 a.m de Sábado y no tenia turno en el hospital?.  
Sakura planeaba ignorar el irritante sonido del timbre y seguir recostada en el fornido pecho de su novio, el cual pensaba lo mismo que ella. Pero por tercera vez retumbo el insistente sonido por toda la casa a lo que ambos tuvieron que levantarse bastante molestos, Sakura se coloco una holgada remera que llevaba su novio la noche anterior y Sasuke bajo solo con su pantalón largo de pijama.

- Quien quiera que sea el imbécil que este jodiendo las mañanas se ganara una visita al hospital -mascullo Sasuke molesto.  
- Lo mismo digo Sasuke-kun -le iba a enseñar quien era Sakura Haruno.

Sakura abrió la puerta con Sasuke a su lado y se encontró con algo realmente sorprendente.

- Que demonios!? -dijeron ambos al unísono.  
- Sorpresa rosadita! - dijo un pelirrojo que en sus manos sostenía un ramo de rosas realmente grande, una caja de chocolates y una cajita de terciopelo perfectamente adornada con un prolijo moño.  
- Sasori? - dijo Sakura desconcertada, pues hasta donde ella sabia, él estaba en Okinawa en un viaje de negocios.  
- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que es todo esto? - pregunto Sasuke con un muy notable enojo en su rostro al ver que detrás de Sasori había una pancarta que decía ''Felices 21 Sakura''  
- Pues hasta donde yo se, y según lo que mis padres me enseñaron, a las personas, o sea tu, se las saluda y sorprende por sus cumpleaños, o sea el tuyo - dijo divertido por la actitud de la que alguna vez fue su novia.

A Sakura se le cristalizaron los ojos de la felicidad y emocionada por la sorpresa se echo a los brazos del pelirrojo.

- Tsk - se quejo Sasuke al ver la escena ¿quien se creía Sasori para aparecerse a esas horas de la mañana y encima llevarle esos regalos a SU novia? - Akasuna, no te parece bastante inoportuno despertar a los demás en un Sábado?.  
- Sasuke! - exclamo Sakura en forma de regaño al separarse de Sasori.  
- Y que? no me dejaras entrar Sakurita? - dijo el pelirrojo ignorando completamente a Sasuke- Sabes mientras estaba viajando, y pensando en como sorprenderte, me imagine que luego de abrirme la puerta me esperaría un ''Gracias Sasori-kun'' o ''Que gusto me da verte" luego de una semana de no habernos mensajeado siquiera, o tal vez un ''No tendrías que haberte molestado".

Ante estas palabras el menor de los Uchiha subió demasiado molesto hasta la habitación dejando a Sakura desconcertada por su mal humor y a un pelirrojo con sonrisa burlona. Se vistió lo mas rápido que puedo y le mando un menaje al dobe de su amigo avisándole que ira a su casa. Bajo las escaleras aparentando tranquilidad aunque por dentro estaba muy enfurecido, ya que ahora el maldito estaba en SU sala, con SU novia disfrutando de lo que tendría que haber sido su mañana feliz con Sakura. Atravesó la sala hasta llegar a su cocina en donde usualmente colgaba sus llaves y las tomo. Camino hasta la puerta bajo las miradas atentas de Sakura y Sasori, escucho que su novia lo llamaba con voz exasperada y aumento su ritmo. Subió a su coche y arranco haciendo rugir el motor de su BMW. Tomo camino hacia lo de su entupido amigo a máxima velocidad.

-

Sakura no podía creerlo, que demonios pensaba Sasuke? La había abandonado en su cumpleaños por una estupidez! a veces no entendía a ese maldito Uchiha. Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

- Eso es lo que yo llamo un "macho celoso" – dijo Sasori burlón luego de oír rechinar los neumáticos del auto-  
Ante esas palabras Sakura soltó una risita.  
- Sasuke suele ser bastante impulsivo a veces – dijo algo molesta la pelirrosa.  
- Fue mi culpa que el se enojara, lamento haber provocado esta "crisis de pareja" – dijo Sasori algo apenado.  
- Sus celos no lo justifican Sasori – dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
- Teniendo semejante mujer como novia quien no se pondría celoso – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que Sakura lo mirara seria- Ya! ya! solo era una broma – rió.

Luego de varias bromas y risas, Sasori se marcho dejando a Sakura sola. Ella para matar el tiempo esperando a que Sasuke viniera comenzó a poner orden en su casa. Cuando acabo de limpiar vio que ya era la hora del almuerzo, tomo el teléfono para llamar a Sasuke pero este no contestaba.

- Joder, Uchiha – se quejo bastante fastidiada.

Cansada de esperar 1 hora mas, decidió ir a disfrutar de su cumpleaños con sus amigas. Subió a la habitación y se puso algo más decente para salir, un vestido de tirantes color rojo junto con unas sandalias negras. Y salio a la casa de Ino, después de todo no quedaba a más de 2 cuadras.

-

- Aun no logro entender porque estas aquí y no con Sakura festejando su cumpleaños – dijo Kiba que también se encontraba en la casa de Naruto junto con Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee y Neji.  
- Porque un imbecil invadía mi propiedad.  
- Eeeh? – dijo Naruto sin entender.  
- Que no escuchas? – se quejo molesto desde el sofá- Akasuna se apareció por casa a las 8 a.m a joder la existencia, con rosas, chocolates, hasta una pancarta!  
- Y estas celoso Uchiha? – sonrío burlón el pelirrojo que se encontraba en la sala.  
- Hmp  
- El teme esta celoso! – comenzó a molestarlo Naruto.  
- Tu no lo estarías? Quien se cree ese idiota para andar llevándole esas cosas a las novias de los demás.  
- No debiste haber dejado sola a Sakura, Sasori es amigo de ella desde que son pequeños y los sabes teme – dijo su hiperactivo amigo.  
- Es su ex novio Naruto, esta más que claro que todavía no supero que ella este conmigo.  
- Sus razones son muy ridículas Uchiha-san, Sakura-san no debería de estar sola en su cumpleaños – dijo Lee.  
- Conociendo a Sakura, dudo que te perdone fácilmente – aporto Kiba.  
- Tendrás que hacer algo mágico teme  
- Las mujeres son muy problemáticas –se quejo Shikamaru perezosamente a lo que todos los jóvenes de la sala asintieron.

Cuando se hicieron las 5 p.m Sasuke decidió que debería volver a casa, seguro aquel invasor pelirrojo arruina ya se había ido.

- Y que harás Sasuke? – preguntó Kiba.  
- No lo se.  
- Deberías aprovechar y pedirle matrimonio hoy teme – opino Naruto.  
- Aun no he comprado el anillo, estaba esperando al viernes...  
- Para que dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy? –agrego Lee.  
- Si lo harás, tiene que ser especial, ya sabes como son las chicas – dijo Neji.  
- Una buena cena, velas y rosas por todos lados y ya – dijo Shikamaru.  
- Así fue como atrapaste a Temari, genio? – dijo Kiba en tono burlón.  
- Vale teme! Iremos a comprar las cosas ahora! – dijo tomando a Sasuke del brazo dispuesto a salir de su casa- No rompan nada muchachos! Les encargo la casa! – gritó Naruto desde la puerta antes de salir.  
- Tsk usuratonkachi – exclamo algo molesto Sasuke por aquel apurón.

-

15 minutos mas tarde tenia a Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Temari sentadas en un circulo a su alrededor con café y galletitas esperando a que hablara.

- Bien no se que demonios están esperando que diga, pero estoy segura de que no es eso que esperan - comento sin saber si lo que había dicho tenia sentido.

- Mira Sakura te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo paso esta mañana entre Sasuke y tu, no saldrás de esta casa hasta que lo sueltes - amenazo la rubia.  
- Pues en realidad nada paso, ni siquiera entiendo bien que paso.

- Pues si nos cuentas tal vez podamos ayudarte a entenderlo- le dijo de manera dulce la ojiperla.

- Hinata tiene razón Sakura, quizás podamos ayudarte.

- Lo que sucedió es que - comenzó a relatarles la historia. - y luego cuando lo llame no me atendió - comento finalizando la misma.

- Sabes? Es muy sencillo, Sasuke estaba celoso. - dijo Ino aclarando lo obvio.

- Eso no es motivo para que actuara así cerda.

- Pues para mí si lo es - dijo Tenten pensativa- quizás él tenía planes para contigo y se sintió mal porque todo se vio estropeado por la gran, pero ingrata sorpresa de Sasori.  
- En realidad yo lo entiendo - dijo seria Hinata- si fuera el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun y Konan llegara a hacerle ese tipo de regalos, provocando tanta emoción en el, lo único que podría hacer seria llorar, pero conociendo a Sasuke, seguro sintió su ego dañado. Por otro lado el conoce la relación que hubo entre ustedes, y sabe que desde niños mantienen una estrecha relación, que llego al punto de convertirse en amor. Por lo que es lógico que se sintiera frustrado y enojado.  
- Bien, problema resuelto verdad? – dijo Ino con una sonrisa radiante.  
- De que hablas cerda?- pregunto confundida.  
- Pues de que debes dejar que se tranquilice y luego cuando ambos estén bien charlar sobre el tema.

- Ino esta en lo correcto - dijo Tenten convencida - no hay nada que puedas hacer por el momento.

- Por lo cual iremos a festejar tu cumpleaños!

- Creí que nos quedaríamos aquí Tenten-chan –dijo Sakura algo desconcertada.

- Hoy comentaste que querías ir al Shopping y a tomar helado, y eso es justo lo que haremos, nada de quedarnos aquí encerradas.

A pesar de que no tenía ganas de nada, había disfrutado mucho de su tarde con las chicas. Había aprovechado para comprar ropa y un traje de lencería que tenía planeado usar con Sasuke.  
Ya bastante cuando había llegado la noche, pensó que era hora de volver a casa.

-

Cuando estaba bajando del taxi, vio que la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, por lo que dedujo que Sasuke no había llegado aun. Eso realmente la desanimo, pues esperaba poder solucionar los problemas, pero al parecer eso no pasaría.  
Al ingresar en la casa vio la cosa más bella que jamás podría haber imaginado. La casa se encontraba suavemente iluminada por velas blancas, y por todo el piso había pétalos de rosas rojas, marcando un camino hacia la sala de estar. Dejo todo en la entrada y camino, siguiendo el camino de rosas. Al entrar en el comedor se encontró con la mesa adornada con mas rosas, velas y la cena preparada, miro a su alrededor buscando a Sasuke, pero no lo hayo. Se acerco a la mesa y encontró una nota.

"_Lamento mi actitud de hoy, y prometo recompensarte. Te espero en la terraza. S.U._"

Subió a toda prisa por las escaleras y al llegar vio a Sasuke vestido elegantemente, sentado en su hermoso piano de cola que se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser un corazón formado por velas. Al verla entrar le hizo una seña para que se quedara ahí y empezó a tocar una suave pero a la vez muy hermosa melodía. (Crystal Time de Miyano Mamoru).  
Sakura en ese momento no podía sentirse mas feliz, esas hermosas palabras que Sasuke le estaba dedicando acompañadas por el bello sonido del piano habían echo que se emocionara hasta el punto de llorar por la alegría indescriptible que la envolvía.  
Cuando su novio aparto las manos de las blancas teclas y se acerco a ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a su brazos.

- Te gusto? –preguntó Sasuke correspondiéndole el abrazo.  
- Qué si me gusto? Me encanto Sasuke-kun – le respondió separándose levemente de él y mirándolo a los ojos.  
- Se que me porte como un idiota, y lo siento, pero Sakura… - paró mientras llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta negra y sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo- Te casarías conmigo?

La pelirrosa al ver aquel hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante rosa en el centro, no hizo más que largarse a llorar nuevamente.

- Si, Sasuke-kun! – dijo emocionada mientras lo abrazaba.

Sasuke tomo el rostro de su ahora prometida entre sus manos, y la beso tiernamente. Después de unos segundos el dulce e inocente beso se transformo en uno apasionado y desesperado. Ella tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a descender besando como una fiera su cuello.  
- Demonios - gruño tomando la por los muslos al momento en que ella enredaba sus piernas en su cadera.

La estampo contra la pared y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo saboreándolo por completo. La despojo de su remera fácilmente, al momento que ella lo despojaba de la de el. Comenzó a devorar sus pechos aun por sobre el sostén.

- Ah! - gimió cuando mordió la punta de uno de sus pezones.

Rápidamente le saco aquella prenda estorbosa. De un momento a otro ella se había soltado de su agarre, estaba despojándolo de sus pantalones y sus boxers. Comenzó a bajar por su pecho hasta llegar hasta su cintura, y realmente le hubiera gustado que siguiera bajando pero era ella la que debía ser compensada.

- No pequeña - dijo levantándola - esta noche no.  
- No Uchiha, esta noche sí - dijo al momento en que comenzaba a deslizar hacia abajo de nuevo.

Tomo su miembro entre sus manos, y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, ante la mirada expectante de él.

- Dime Uchiha- dijo de manera sensual rozando con sus labios el erecto pene - que harías si esta noche fuera nuestra ultima noche? - dijo al momento de atrapar su miembro en su boca.

- Gr - gruño - yo ah-y-yo te dis fru ta mm yotedisfrutaria - dijo entre jadeos.

La pelirrosa comenzó a saborearlo como si de una paleta se tratara, comenzó a succionar, morder y lamer. Lo sacaba y metía de manera lenta y profunda, robándole gemidos ahogados al pelinegro. De un momento al otro la velocidad de ella era rápida ya concisa y a la otra lo torturaba lentamente. Beso de una forma bastante mojada sus testículos y nuevamente se concentro en morder su glande, haciendo que la respiración de Sasuke se volviera entrecortada por el placer que sentía. Provocándole un orgasmo, Sakura se trago aquel viscoso líquido que salía del erecto miembro de Sasuke y cuando este por fin paso por su garganta, subió para mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo furtivamente. En medio del salvaje beso el se separo de su boca y le tomo la cara entre sus manos.

- Prepárate Haruno – susurró contra sus labios.

Comenzó a besarla al momento en que caminaban entre los pétalos de rosas hasta la habitación. Donde nuevamente la acorralo contra la pared. El moreno le tenía agarradas ambas manos las cuales cruzo sobre su cabeza. Con su mano libre empezó a descender por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad. Con uno de sus dedos empezó a acariciar ese punto tan sensible en las mujeres. Dejo las manos de la pelirrosa libres, las cuales automáticamente comenzaron a tirar de su cabello, algo que lo excitaba en sobremanera. Ella al instante inicio una batalla entre sus lenguas por el dominio de la boca del otro. El moreno se separo de su boca, comenzando a descender por su cuello, el cual devoro con fervor. La pelirrosa respiraba agitadamente. El aire que inhalaba no llegaba a sus pulmones cuando se le escapaba en suspiros cargados de placer. Sakura para Sasuke tenia un sabor dulzón por todo el cuerpo, y aunque detestara lo dulce, en ella le encantaba.  
Aun besando su cuello la tomo de las piernas con ambas manos y la subió a su cadera, ella automáticamente, enrollo las piernas en él, haciendo que sus sexos chocaran, robándoles un gemido extasiado a ambos. Comenzaron nuevamente la guerra entre sus lenguas, Sasuke recostó a Sakura en la espaciosa cama que compartían, mientras frotaba su miembro con la intimidad de ella ganándose gemidos muy altos por parte de ella, y gruñidos de el. Comenzó a descender nuevamente pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos, con una mano cogio uno y comenzó a masajearlos robándole suspiros a la ojijade. Le encantaba verla en esas condiciones, con la cabeza ladeada hacia un costado, las mejillas sonrojadas, respirando dificultosamente e indefensa, solo para él. Con su mano libre comenzó a acaricia su intimidad nuevamente, mientras que con su boca mordía, lamia y chupaba sus rosados pezones. Sakura se sentía desfallecer, ¡esto era el cielo!  
Sabía que si esto seguía así, no aguantaría mucho más. Sasuke cambio de pecho y empezó a hacer lo mismo con este, robándole gruñidos y suspiros a su sexy pelirrosa, pero esto no era lo que el quería, él deseaba escucharla gritar su nombre extasiada en placer.  
Paro con todo, y subió hasta su cuello nuevamente, se acerco a su oreja, mordió su lóbulo haciéndola gemir.

- Eres mía – le susurro al oído.

Y en un ágil y lapido movimiento descendió hasta su intimidad y abriendo sus piernas, dejo al descubierto su muy mojada intimidad. El azabache miro a Sakura con los ojos nublados de deseo, pudiendo observar la cara llena de placer que ella poseía en esos momentos, sin dejar de mirarla acerco su rostro hasta casi rozar con su boca la entrepierna de su prometida, y comenzó a lamer su rozado botoncito. Pudo observar como ella tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba fuertemente los puños apretando las sabanas. Sakura luchaba por no gemir, pero no aguantaría mucho, esto que él le estaba haciendo la estaba volviendo loca, y no se resistió más cuando sintió que sus dientes mordían con suavidad a su muy sensible clítoris.

- ¡Ahh! -  
- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto antes de empezar a succionar y lamer al mismo tiempo a su preciado clítoris.

Sakura comenzó a gemir y a respirar erróneamente a causa de todo el placer, no podía creer que se pudieran sentir tantas cosas juntas, esto era el maldito cielo. Sasuke introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta llegara a un increíble orgasmo. Subió hasta su boca y la devoro con vehemencia.

- S- Sasuke-kun - dijo en medio del beso – Sasuke-kun, te necesito - fue lo único que dijo.

El moreno se posiciono en su entrada y de una sola estocada entro en ella, haciendo que ambos gritaran del placer. Comenzó con un ritmo lento, volviéndolos locos a ambos. Ella rodeo la cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas, provocando que las estocadas fueran más profundas y placenteras. El ritmo fue en aumento, al igual que los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos, llegando al punto de ser casi salvajes, ambos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor. Él disminuyo el ritmo considerablemente, al momento que salía y entraba nuevamente, Sasuke sintió que las paredes de Sakura comenzaban a contraerse aprisionando su miembro, provocando que también llegara a la cima junto a ella. Se acerco a su boca y la beso dulce y tiernamente.

- Te amo - le susurro saliendo de ella, volteándose de forma que Sakura quedara recostada en su pecho y el sobre la cama.  
- Y yo a ti Sasuke-kun, gracias por hacer de este el mejor cumpleaños - comento besándolo dulcemente. Para luego de separarse, ambos caer en los brazos de Morfeo. 

* * *

Y que les pareció? espero su hermoso Review con su opinion, saludos!

FloorSHSU y Pri


End file.
